


Lets See Who Wins

by dank_i_memes



Series: Headcannons - Lucifer (One shots) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lucifer is a big dork, Over 100 words, Post-Season 2, Spoilers: Chloe loses, Under 200 words, dedicated for my idols, slim chance of this becoming a multi-chapter fanfic, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_i_memes/pseuds/dank_i_memes
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe decide to do a tickle fight after a stressful day. Lets see who wins.





	Lets See Who Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> I'll do mostly one shots for now until i'm better at writing, meanwhile enjoy this
> 
> This is a gift for Navaros, MsAquaMavel and Antarctic_Echos <3/  
> (ps. lets all do a tickle fight later too pls-)

_**Lucifer's POV** _

_"Not fair! You know my weak spot and i dont know yours!"_ I say, angered. Goddamit! She knows me too much!  
  
_"Well, its not my fault tiny hands are your only weakness!'_ Laughing, she said it to my face.  
  
_"Ha! Thats if you can catch me!"_ Quick as a lightning bolt, i found her weak spot and she started laughing.  
  
_"Pff- Oh no! My only weakness!! AAahhh! I'm doomed!'_  Jokingly, i awnsered:  
  
 _"Well, whos figthing fair now?!"_  
  
_"Not fair! You're quicker than me!"_  
  
_"Well, if you didnt go so slow like a snail, maybe you could've gotten the upper hand!"_  
  
_"Oh yeah?! Take this on!"_ Stealing the upper hand, she quickly got me on my sweet spot.  
  
_"Noooo!"_ i said, almost in defeat, but the Devil always has tricks under his sleeve.  
  
Collapsing on top of her, she screamed. _"Your butt is crushing me!"_  
  
_"Blame gravity, dear!"_

 _"Dont 'Dear' me!"_  
  
Laughing my ass off, she said: _"Get your stupid butt off me!"_  
  
_"Hmmm, how about 'No?"_  
  
_"That doesnt count!"_  
  
Getting off her, we both sat on the bed, making a few remarks and laughing.  
  
 _"You're a dork, do you know that?"_  
  
 _"Yes, dear, i know."_

 


End file.
